St Murakami Love Story
by JP-Rider
Summary: Garfield "Beast" Logan was a new student at St. Murakami High and is a bad boy. Due to his bad boy nature, he unintentionally brought attention to himself more than he realized. BBxHarem also an AU.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to the prologue of a new fanfic by JP-Rider and part of JP-Lewis Productions. Here is a new story that is my first high-school AU with a harem twist in it.**

**Now just so you know, Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy, will not be the prankster student as he will be a bad boy but will still attract some girls because, just like the tv trope "All girls want bad boys."**

**I do not own BB, or characters from Teen Titans and Young Justice.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Prologue: First Day of School.

St. Murakami High, one of the most elite and grand schools in Jump City. The students there all wear the same uniforms. For the fall and winter, the boys wear a blue jacket with a white button shirt, black ties, and blue pants and black shoes. The girls however, wears beige sweaters with red ribbons, and plaid short skirts while wearing knee high socks and black shoes.

However, at Principal Waller's office, there seems to be a new student who was just transferred here after getting expelled from his last school for fights. He was a 16-years-old teen with spiky red hair with green highlights and sideburns, follow by his green eyes, freckles across his face, and wears the school uniform he wears, but he added some cool buttons from Hot Topic.

"Smoking outside of school grounds, fights, aggressive behavior, and skipping class? You were a piece of work from your last school, Mr. Logan." Principal Waller states while she reads over Garfield M. Logan's records. She is an African American woman in her 40s with short black hair, cold black eyes, and wears a blue suit with knee length black skirt and heels as she looks at the new student.

"I guess so." Gar respond dryly.

"Now you listen here, boy. I used to be a juvenile delinquent like you when I was your age. Toughest girl back in Harlem." Waller told him as Gar looks away with uninterest, which cause Waller to bang the table "Now you listen here, boy!" She yelled as Gar stiffens to forcefully pay attention to her "Anyway, one day I found myself interested in ROTC, I've found a passion of taking charge, which is how I've earned a job to make this school one of the most best schools of this state. So you better behave yourself Mr. Logan, because if you're caught doing something against this school, you will wish that you would be expelled. Understand?"

"Fine, I'll follow the school rules." Gar respond as Waller press the button to call in the class president of room B-2 to pick him up.

Opening the door was a girl, taller than Gar as he is surprised to see the tall, slender red haired girl with green eyes, tanned skin, a smoking hot hour glass body, as her uniform fits well with her body "Yes, Principal Waller?" She asked.

"Kori, can you please escort Garfield Logan to his homeroom, class B-2?" Waller asked the foreign girl from a village in Brazil.

"Oh course, Principal Waller, I would do anything for a new friend!" Kori answered excitedly, as she attempts to grabs Garfield's hand to lead to their homeroom, but Gar retrace his hand.

"I'm fine if I just follow you." Gar told her as he got up from the chair as he followed Kori towards to their classroom.

/

Gar is now outside of his class as he waits to get in to introduce himself. He then hears his teacher calling for him.

"Now class, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to a new student." said Ms. Helena Bertinelli, an attractive Italian woman in her mid-20s with long black hair, amethyst eyes, and wears a purple shirt jacket over her pink blouse as she wears a mid short purple skirt that reach to her knees and black heels "Mr. Logan, you can come in now."

Gar steps inside of his classroom as he just stares at his new classmates as his expression looks uninterested "Hi. My name's Gar Mark Logan, and I'm just here to pass school and stuff." He said in a nonchalant manner, which some of the students are put off with it.

"Can you tell us about yourself, Mr. Logan?" Ms. Bertinelli inquires.

"Other than I live with my sister and her uncle, no." Gar replied to her as he just turns around to look at the floor.

"Well young man, why don't you take a seat with Cassie Sandmark over there." The Italian teacher suggested as she points towards the blond girl about the same height as Gar. She has mid length blond hair, blue eyes, and a slender figure "You don't mind, do you Cass?"

"No, not at all." Cassie replied as Gar walks over to sit next to her, as he sits next to the window "I'm Cassie, it's nice to meet you." She greets to the red haired boy.

"Sure, nice to meet you too, Cass." Gar replied back as he nodded his head towards her as he leans back to stare at the window.

He didn't pay attention to what Ms. Bertinelli's lecture, as he was looking out of the window to see the birds flying in the sky. He then looks out at the track field to see a bunch of sprint runners running around the track 'Kind of like cheetahs.' He thought as Ms. Bertinelli stood in front of his desk.

"Mr. Logan, even on your first day here you don't pay attention to what I have to say." Ms. Bertinelli said as she place her hands on her hips "I mean, it's not everyday a boy from my class always fantasize me." She adds as she brushes her hair showing her prideful smirk.

'Great, here she goes with that ego of hers.' Thought the classmates, mostly females.

"I wasn't fantasizing about you." Gar honestly respond to her, breaking her ego as she turns to him with a glare.

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty!?" Ms. Bertinelli accused.

"What? No! I'm not saying that at all!" Gar defends himself 'This teacher's crazy.'

"Just for that, you get lunch detention!" Ms. Bertinelli told him as she hands him out a detention slip.

"Wait, for what!?" Gar asked.

"For not paying attention to class and hurting a teacher's feelings." Ms. Bertinelli respond as the students sweat drops from the Italian teacher's over dramatics as the bell rings "Class dismissed!"

The students did what Ms. Bertinelli told them as they left the classroom. Gar immediately left the class grumbling himself 'Crazy teacher, giving me detention because of her self image.'

"Sorry that you got detention." Cassie told Gar as he noticed her.

"Not the first time, but this is new one for me." Gar replied as he looks at Ms. Bertinelli "Is she always like this?"

"Yeah, she just likes to tease with all of us." Cassie told him "But don't let it get to you, she's just touchy with her womanly pride."

"I can tell." Gar replied as he looks through his schedule "Do you know which room's Dr. Palmer's?"

"Class C-6, next floor." Cassie answers "You know, if you want to hang out, here's my contact number." She gives Garfield her written phone number in his hand as she told him "See ya next class." She then turn around with a dreamy smile on her face 'He's so cool, wonder if he's single?'

'Well, at least I've made my first friend here.' Gar thought as he place the number in his pocket 'Well, I got one class before lunch detention.'

/

After class with Mr. Palmer, Gar makes it to lunch detention in a classroom, where he saw only two girls. One is a girl who looks like Kori, but with long black hair and purple eyes as she wears her uniform with brown stockings and is carrying a guitar case. She shares the same body shape as Kori but On the other side is a Snow White haired girl, about as tall as him, with blue eyes, pale peach skin, a bandage on her nose, pink lips, and wears bandages on her hands like gloves. Her body is curvy as an hourglass.

"Is this lunch detention?" Gar inquires as the two girls looked at him.

"Why yes, handsome." the Kori look-alike told him "The name's Komi. I have heard that you've met my twin sister."

"So you're Kori's sister? Isn't this a small world." Gar comments as he looks at the other girl "And who are you, Snow White?"

"Rose." Rose replied as she notice Gar 'Well hot damn, I like his hair style.'

"So what are you ladies in here for?" He asked them.

"Her." They both replied as the teacher, Mr. Mod, a red haired man with glasses and wears a British flag shirt and white khakis, comes in as he glares at the juvenile delinquents.

"Alright you chaps, you're going to spend your lunch hour here until yer next class starts." Mr. Mod told them as he brings out his CD player to insert his "Clockwork Orange" soundtrack CD "You will stay silent, do your homework, or eat lunch here." He told them as the music starts playing.

Gar, Rose, and Komi brings in their own lunches. Gar brings out his chicken and rice, some salad, and a small bag of chips with some soda. He begins to eat his lunch silently as he doesn't notice the two girls gazing at him.

'A trouble maker like him will be perfect for my gang. Too bad they're all females, but he can fit right in.' Rose thought as she eats her sushi.

'He's so cool looking, wonder what his horoscope is?' Komi thought as she takes a drink of her Zorkaberry shake.

After an hour of lunch detention, the bell rings as the three gets up, throw away the trash, as Mr. Mod told them "I hope you whipper snappers learned yer lesson. Now go and I better not be seeing you chaps in lunch detention ever again." His cockney accent makes Gar cringe.

As they left, Gar was about to head towards his other class when he felt two taps on his shoulder "What's up?" He asked.

Kori and Rose glared at each other as they turn back to Gar "We didn't get your name, handsome." Komi told him.

"Gar Mark Logan." Gar respond, didn't noticed the lustful smile on Rose's and Komi's face.

"Well Logan, here's my contact number." Rose gave him her contacts as well as Komi.

"Here's mine if you decide to call me." Komi told him earning a glare from Rose. "Call me if you want to have a good time, Logan." She told the bad boy as she winks at him.

"Hope we can hang out some more, you know?" Rose states as she gaze at the green eyes on Gar.

"Yeah, we can do that." Gar said as he placed the contact numbers in his pocket 'Guess this is how I'll make some new friends; get their contact numbers and they'll expect me to call them.'

"We'll, see you later, Mr. Logan." Komi told him as he waves them goodbye.

/

School was over as Gar walks alone as he sits on a bench to wait for the city bus to take him home. Unexpectidly, Cassie pops up as she sits on the bench with him.

"Hey, I didn't know you take the same bus." She said in a surprised tone "So, where so you live?"

"Turner Homes apartments." Gar replied as he relax himself.

"No way! I live there too!" She exclaimed "Did you like, moved in?"

"Actually, I was sent there by my folks from Steel City to live with my uncle and his niece." He told her.

"Wow, that means we're like neighbors from now on."

"Seems like it." He said as the bus came and the two enters to ride the bus. They sit together as they ride.

They both sit in an uncomfortable silence as the blond girl just simply can't take it anymore and starts to talk again.

"So do you like it at the school?" Cassie asks Gar.

Gar sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I suppose it's not that bad. I did make two new friends today though."

"Who are their names?" Cassie inquires from the red head with green highlights.

"Rose and Komi." Gar informs as the girl's eyes bug out. Looking at her startled expression, Gar asked "What's wrong?"

"Rose and Komi? Those two girls are really not the kind you want to make friends with." Cassie informs him.

"They seemed nice. Did you know Rose can play the violin?" Gar comments.

'Poor guy. Doesn't he realized that he just got in between two of the biggest trouble makers of the school?' Cassie thought as the bus stops to there stop.

"Hey, we're here." Gar said as he and Cassie walk up from their seats of the bus to head towards the tall 10-floor complex building.

"Which floor are you?" Cassie asked.

"Eighth." Gar answers. "What about you?"

"Fifth. Maybe you can walk me." Cassie answers as she starts to skip along the bad boy.

"Okay, I just hope you don't live that far down there." Gar joked as he and Cassie walk towards the door to the complex apartment building.

Gar and Cassie went in and take the elevator to the fifth floor as they go up until the floor says 5th. They exit so Gar can walk Cassie to the door to the building.

"Thanks for walking me here." Cassie told him "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

"I'll keep that in mind, Cass." Gar told her as the boy walks towards the elevator again to head towards his floor at the 8th.

/

Gar walks forward to his apartment as he heard someone calling his name.

"Hello, Mr. Logan." Gar stops as turn and saw the tall, big chested bobcut blond 19-year-old girl with blue eyes, full on lips, and wears a white short tank top that's below her naval of her hourglass figure, and wears blue jean short-shorts with flip flops on, and was carrying a grocery bag full of ramen.

"What do you want now, Karan?" Gar questions the busty blond bombshell. When he first moved here, he has met the neighbor across the hall to his apartment, and she would flirt with the young man and he would get too shy or doesn't care at all.

"Why don't you come inside and help me move some furniture." Karan suggest as she leans against her doorway with her hips out in a seductive manner. "I could use a bring strong man's help."

"You are bigger than me, and could probably out muscle me." Gar replied as he sighs in irritation. 'Why does she always do this? I'm underage.'

"How cold." Karan said in a teasing manner "Is this how you treat your neighbors? Leaving a poor, defenseless woman to not even move her couch? What would Megan think?"

"Just because she goes to the same college as you, doesn't mean you get to flirt and tease her little brother." Gar told her as he brings his keys out to enter his home, leaving a pouting Karan.

"And I was going to show him my new swimsuit. He really needs a girlfriend." she muttered as she enters her complex apartment.

/

Gar enters his room as it still fills with boxes. He lie on his bed which his just a mattress with a wood board on the bottom as he lie there and starts listening to some music.

'Eventful day today. Better than Steel City.' Gar thought as he listens to The Stranger by Billy Joel from his jukebox. He then turns over and noticed a photo of him when he was young and a red haired woman. The bad boy turns over away from the photo which is next to an unopened present that reads:

To Gar, from your dearest Mother.

'8 years and I still didn't opened it.' Gar thought as he rest his eyes in deep sleep.

This is going to be an interesting year at St. Murakami.

**/**

**End of Prologue.**

**Now the harem will be a mix between Teen Titans's and Young Justice's girls. This is a little experiment with Garfield being the straight man for once but will have some funny reactions. **

**If you like this, then check out my other new fic, "The Beastly Rider of Vengeance."**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Track 1: Just The Way You Are

**I do not own characters from Young Justice, Teen Titans, or anything else from DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 1: Just The Way You Are(from Billy Joel)

"Garfield, wake up!" My sister yelled as I turn over my bed. I do not want to go to school today.

My door opens as my sister walks towards me as she shakes my body to wake me up "Gar, I told you to wake up! You're going to miss school!" She barked at me.

I groan as I muttered to her "Five more minutes."

Eventually she dragged me out of bed as she threw me into the bathroom and gave me my uniform to wear "And don't get out until you're ready!"

I then slugglishly proceeded to take a shower and dress and when I left the bathroom my sister, Megan, waiting impatiently as she glared and taped her foot.

"What?" I dumbly asked with my mind still half asleep.

"What do you mean what!?" My sister demanded from me. "Get your ass our there! Your friend is wait for you!"

She's probably referring to Cass. "Fine, fine, no need to pest me on about it." I told her as I walk out of the bathroom as I decide to eat breakfast on the road.

I open the door and saw Cassie standing on the front of my door "Hey Gar, ready for school?" she asked me with a happy tone.

"Sure, what ever." I simply replied. In truth I am not looking forward for another school day.

We took the elevator down as we walk out, but then I dread when someone called out to me.

"Oh Garfield!" said Karen as I sigh and look behind me as she looks like she's heading to the pool "Who's your girlfriend, Garfield?" she inquired sultry, as she press her huge jugs against each other with her arms.

"Her name's Cassie and she lives here as well, and we're going to school." I replied as I grab Cassie's hand and quickly march out of the building.

"Alright, but when you come back, stop by at the pool!" Karen shout at me as I groan in annoyance. Why is she embarrassing me, in front of Cass no less!?

"Who was she?" Cass asked "She lives in the same building as us?"

"She's my sister's friend and someone who is always teasing me or trying to seduce me...I don't know yet." I answered the blond girl in a casual manner that I'm sure shouldn't be so casual.

"She what!?" Cassie shrieks in shock at my words.

"She is either teasing me or trying to seduce me. You know? Get me naked, have sex." I elaborate, but I wish I hadn't. The look on the blond's face said that I had said too much to the girl. "Just forget that I said anything." I told her.

"Y-Yeah. You got it." Cassie agreed with a blush on her face.

_'Great. I think I ruined her innocence.'_ I thought as we entered the buss and took our seats in the back, and we stayed that way for several minutes as we forgot that we were still holding hands.

/

As soon as me and Cassie got into our homeroom, I was then encountered by this brown haired kid, with green eyes and a chipped tooth.

"Hiya new student! Name's Bart Allen!" he said. I think this guy has too much sugar in his cereal "Nice buttons dude, so crash!"

"Crash?" I asked.

"That's just Bart's own slang that means 'cool.'" said a Hispanic guy that with black hair, and brown eyes as he confronts me "Jaime Reyes, at your service."

"Gar Logan." I replied as I shake this guy's hand. More friends.

"So you're the ese who earned detention from Ms. Bertinelli." he said as the mention of the teacher somehow puts him in some dream state "She's hot, you know."

"Hot for teacher, huh?" I comment as I hinted at a Val Halen song.

"Who isn't? Ms. Bertinelli is one of the most hottest teachers in this school! Next to the guidance counselor Ms. Lance, Ms. Ferris the history teacher-" Jaime listed. Apparently this dude has a teacher fetish.

"Jaime, Ms. B is on her way." Bart warned him.

Jaime and Bart quickly got into their seats as Ms. Bertinelli enters her classroom "Sorry I'm late, traffic was bad and now I am here." she said as she calls out to Kori to hand out some forms "Now as you know, next month will be the annual school October festival. Now, I would expect for all students to participate this event because those with the best rooms, will earn a prize." she said as she smiles, then looks at me "I see you're not drifting off, Mr. Logan, cause I expect you to work with us."

I scoffed as I replied "Whatever, Ms. B." and then I lean in my desk.

"Well, we haven't decided on a theme yet, so for now, let's take on a vote for what theme should our room be? It can be haunted house since well October, a cafe, or anything we can pick from." she said as she sits on her desk.

_'A theme, huh?'_ I thought as everyone talk amongst themselves.

"What do you think the theme should be?" Cassie asked me.

"We we could go with the stereotypical Michael Jackson Thriller...or we could have a more unique theme." I replied with a smirk and a plan forming in my head.

"What kind of unique theme?" Cassie asked me, oh how I was hoping she would.

"An insane aslyum." I answered with a mischievous smirk on my lips.

"I-insane asylum?" Cassie asked as I saw her scared expression.

"Yeah, have everyone dressed up as crazy psychopaths. I've been to an amusement park at North Carolina called Scarowinds, and I know this guy who has like blood all over his face and scares the little kids to pee themselves." I told her, as I saw her grew pale.

"I-I see." Cassie stammers.

"That's some scary stuff, amigo." Jaime states as I saw him getting chills.

"Hey, you need a good theme, this is a perfect one for this classroom." I said as me and the group voted Insane Asylum as Bart gives it to Ms. Bertinelli.

"Who's idea is this?" I heard Miss B asked the class.

"It was mine." I spoke up with pride in my idea.

"Good job." Miss B complimented me which just made my pride justified.

Soon it came down to Insane Asylum, and Maid Café. The latter was probably voted by some of the male students, but a majority of the vote goes to insane asylum by the female vote, much to the guy's displeasure.

"Alright, insane asylum it is." Ms. B said as I grin with pride.

"Awesome." I said as I lean back on my seat.

/

I went to my gym class as I notice Cassie, Kori, Jaime, and Bart are here for Physical Ed. I also notice Rose and Komi are here as well.

"Watch out ese, two rascallians at three." Jaime said as Rose and Komi confront me.

"Hello Logan." Komi greets as she made a smile.

"Hello, Komi." I greeted in return before turning to the white haird girl. "Rose."

"Sup, Mark." She greets me in return that almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Garfield, Gar or Logan will be just fine, Rose." I repadmended. "I hate that name."

"Sorry about that, Gar." Rose appologized to me. Great now I feel bad.

"That's alright. What can I do for you ladies?" I inquired from the two girls who shared a smirk.

"Well, we thought that since we have Gym together maybe we can, hang out?" Komi asked as she gets closer to me for some reason.

"Sure, we can hang out all the time, with Cassie, Kori, Jaime, and Bart." I replied as I saw the unsatisfied looks on her's and Rose's faces.

"We were thinking more of a personal time together. As in just the three of us." Rose commented in a seductive whispered.

"Alright boy's and girls!" Shout Coach Billy Batson, a muscular guy who acts like a kid. Lame. "Today, we're going to play some dodgeball!" He said it by lowering his voice by making it sound epic "Now, Cassie and Rose will be the team leaders and you girls get to pick who's team. Got it?"

Cassie and Rose got up from the benches as they're upfront and look around to see who're they going to pick.

"Gar!" They both said at the same time as they pick me.

"Sorry ladies, but I don't play two teams." I commented which made both girls glare at each other. "I guess you'd just have to play rock, paper, and scissors to see who gets me."

"Fine." Rose accepted with a strange smile.

"Fine." Cassie agreed.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" They both said as Rose got paper but Cassie got scissors.

"Sorry Rose, but I'm in Cassie's team." I said as I walk over to Cassie not noticing the scowling look on Rose's face.

"Fine Logan, but you owe me for allowing it." Rose grumbled with a seductive wink.

"You'll owe us." Komi commented as she threw her arms around her friend's shoulder.

_'Apparently they do everything together.'_ I thought as they start picking their teams with Rose starting with Komi.

Soon, our team consist of Me, Cassie, Bart, Jaime, Kori, Raquel Ervin, Lagan Finland, Billy Numerous, Micron O'Jeneus, Artemis Crock, and Mal Duncan.

On the other team, it's Rose, Komi, Selinda Flinders, Crystal Frost, Cameron Markent, Rachel Roth, Mia Deardon, Isaac Crocket, Roy Harper, and Jade Crock.

"All right, now get into both walls and prepare to grab the balls." Coach said as he snickered on the balls part. What is he, 12?

"How about a bet, Logan?" Komi and Rose asked me at the time. Strangely hot.

"What kind of bet?" I asked in curiosity.

"If my team wins then you owe us dinner." Rose informed with a devious smirk.

"If Cassie's team wins?" I inquired.

"We owe you dinner." Komi informed with her own smirk.

"Fine." I accepted which made their girl's eyes widen. _'They didn't think that I'd accept.'_ I thought to myself with a chuckle.

So the coach blew his whistle, as we ran out to grab the dodgeballs as we prepare our aim. Soon, we throw them. Billy and Micron were out first as well as Cameron. We throw and dodge the balls as I see Cassie manage to hit Komi, which got her out. Then Kori and Bart were hit as well by Rose and Selinda as I threw a ball at Crystal. Then I pick up one to hit Isaac, Roy, Jade, and Rachel.

Later on, the only teams that weren't out were me, Cassie, Rose, and Selinda. It was two-on-two as we throw and dodge the balls at each other.

_'This is a safe bet.'_ I thought as I threw mine at Selinda, as Rose threw her's at Cass. Making this only me and Rose left in the game.

"I hope you know how to cook." Rose told me with great confidence...or was it arrogence.

"Only chili." I answered which isn't true. I can cook quite a lot of dishes, but chili is just easier to make.

"We'll be expecting something finer than chili." Rose commented as she threw a ball at me.

"How about pizza." I suggested as I dodge the incoming ball, and threw my own.

Rose dodged the ball. "That's fine with us."

"GO GAR!" Cassie cheered for me as I threw another ball at Rose which she dodge. The white haired girl picks up another ball as she threw it at me, but I caught the ball with my hands which means I automatically won.

"Garfield, you're the winner!" Coach Batson exclaimed as he points towards me "Rose's team, since you lose, you all get to do 10 laps outside!"

"Hope you like pizza, Gar." Rosea purred before she and her team did their laps.

/

"Looks like you got a date with two babe, bro." Bart commented as he sat down next to me during lunch.

"It's not a date." I insisted. "It's simply them owing me what I won for the bet."

"I don't know amigo, having two bad girls hanging out with you sounds crash to me." Jaime comments.

"My sister is not a bad girl, she's just misguided." Kori states in defense of her twin.

"Misguided? She puts a beetle inside my shirt two weeks ago." Jaime told the red head.

"I agree with Jaime, Rose is the leader of an all-female gang." Cassie states.

"Really? What gang she's part of?" I asked with interest.

"The Ravagers." Bart said "They don't cause much trouble with students, but they claim themselves as the school's "protectors" and would beat up other dudes from different schools."

"That's hot." I commented before I stopped when Cassie and Kori looked at me with narrowed eyes. "What, it is." I defended myself.

"I suddenly don't feel like eating anymore, Kori would you like to join me?" Cassie stated as she stood up and looked away from me.

"I would love to, Friend Cassie." Kori replied as she followed the blond girl's example and left.

"What the hell was that about?" I ask Jaimie and Bart.

"Bro, that is so un-crash." Bart comment.

"Yeah ese, if you don't know, then we don't know." Jaime speak. What did I do wrong?

/

After lunch, I decided to talk about my problems with this guidance counselor, even though I don't like to speak one. From my last school, their guidance counselor Dr. Hugo Strange despised me. He was a worst guidance counselor back in my old school. Good riddance.

Once I enter the office, I told the clerk that I am here to see Ms. Lance. Once they point me towards her office door, I knock first as the door opens. Ms. Lance looks like a pretty lady. Long blond hair, blue eyes with glasses, nice curves with that blue sweater and black skirt, and those nice legs she has there.

"You must be Mr. Logan, please come inside my office." she said as I entered and take the seat. "Now, what's the reason why're your here?"

I sigh as I lean back "You probably read my record so I'll skip to the chase. I made some friends, and the first friend I made yesterday and she decided to avoid me today for some reason." I told her as she nodded.

"Do you know why she avoid you?" she asked as she place her hands together.

"No." I snapped in annoyance. "If I knew why then WHY would I be here?" I replied to her.

"That is a good point. What happened before she left?" The counsler asked me.

"She and another friend were talking about her sister and her friend, and they mentioned something, and I said that it was hot." I informed as I purposly left out the part about the gang.

"So you called here sister and her friend hot?" Ms. Lance questioned me with an amused expression and raised brow.

"Yes." I answered.

"Seems to me that you're having girl problems, and on your second day no less." Ms. Lance said as I saw a coyly smile formed on her face.

"W-w-what? I don't have girl problems." I retort.

"Garfield, you just called one of your friend's sister and her friend hot." she said "How do you think they feel?"

"I don't know what girls feel." I stated as I cross my arms and look down on the floor.

"Well then, care to give me the names of these girls that you're having girl trouble with?" Ms. Lance inquired.

"Kori, and Cassie." I answer which surprised the woman.

"Really? Cause Ms. Anders and Ms. Sandmark are some of the niciest girl in this whole school." Ms. Lance asked me.

"Yes I'm sure, Ms. Lance. And I ride the bus hone with Cassie after school...that's not going to be fun." I mumbled.

"Well maybe you can use that as an oppertunuty to fix things with Ms. Sandmark and then Ms. Anders tomorrow." Ms. Lance suggested which I liked.

"That's a great idea, Ms. Lance." I told the older woman.

"Glad to help, Mr. Logan." Ms. Lance told me as I get up "Oh and Gar, I just want to say that I'm sorry that Ms. Bertinelli gave you a bad impression on your first day." she apologized.

"It's fine, Ms. Lance." I told her as I walk out of the office as I go to my next class.

/

Later on, me and Cass sit on the bus stop waiting for the bus as she just stares into her phone.

"So uh, how's your class?" I asked her as she continues looking at her phone.

"Good." she simply replied.

"Look Cass I'm really sorry that I upset you earlier today." I appologized, but I don't think she cared. "If it makes you feel better I think you're hot too."

"Y-you do?" Cass asked me as she looked at me.

"Well, yeah." I replied meekly. I didn't look at her gaze when I said that.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes when you say that?" She asked me suspiciously.

"You wouldn't look me in the eyes so why should I look at you in the eyes?" I asked with a stubborn tone.

"Because I would like to see the truth in your eyes when you say it." Cassie replied to me in a self consciousness voice.

"Uh." I stammered as I blush as I spotted the bus "Oh look, it's the bus."

"You didn't answer my question, Gar." Cass said as we entered the bus as we ride along.

"Oh hey, my sister's calling." I said as I pick up my cellphone and answered "Hey Meg, how's college?"

"Gar, answer me!" Cass demands as we sit.

"Mhmm, sure I'll go and get some milk." I said to Megan as I hang up the phone "Now, what were we talking about?" I asked her.

Cass just sits on her seat as she pouts "Nothing." she said as we head all the way home.

**/**

**That's chapter one. Sorry for the long wait, writer's block was a bitch, but here it is, the first chapter of the prologue. **

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Track 2: Hooked on a Feeling

**I do not own BB, Cassie, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 2: Hooked on a Feeling(From Blue Swede)

So Friday came, and that means no school for the week. That would mean that I can just sit around all day playing video games with my Game Station 5 all night long. Yep, this is going to be a fun weekend.

If only that was simple.

"Uncle John's going on one of his away trips so I'll be in charge." Megan told me as she lies on the couch taking the TV for herself eating chips "So if you can be a dear little brother and head out to buy some yogurt for me?"

"Why do I have to go and groceries for you?" I asked. My sister's a bit of a slave driver. Because I'm such a trouble making kid, she has to get me to be in my best behavior. Just because she's the oldest, means she can boss me around.

"Because you need to get out more." She respond as she eats some chips. She has no college class today and yet all she does for the weekend is lazy around all day. Doesn't she have, like a term paper to do?

And that's what I grumbled to my dear sister before I walked to the local supermarket.

/

After a fifteen minute bus ride to the supermarket I rushed to the yogurt in hopes of the old saying, the sooner I starts the sooner I finish. But I wasn't prepared for when a sultry voice came frm behind me.

"Pleasure seeing you here, Gar." I turned around to see none other than Rose kneeling down as she placed various items on the shelves. Apparently she's a stocker here.

"It's a pleasure to seeing you too, Rose." I casually replied.

"So, seeing me brings you pleasure?" Rose asked me...apparently I should've just kept my mouth shut.

"That's not what I meant. I was simply returning your greeting." I informed which seemed to sadden, but her frown quickly turned into a dangerous smirk.

"How about tonight Komi and I come over and cook you that dinner we owe you?" Rose asked me as she stood up and ran her finger on my chest, much to my surprise.

"My sister is home, and I don't know if she will want guests over." I replied to the white haired girl.

"Well you can just ask her, or maybe next time when you're home alone." Rose told me as she hear's her manager to continue stocking, and she told him that she's helping a customer.

"Do you know where are the yogurts are?" I asked her.

"Aisle 10 at the frozen goods." She told me as she points the aisle for me to see.

"Thanks." I replied as I head towards the aisle to get the yogurt, as I spotted the frozen goods and someone I knew is here, Cassie.

"Garfield, what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Here to get yogurt." I replied as I saw a woman coming next to her.

"Who's he, Cassie?" She asked. The woman looked hot in my opinion. She has long brown hair, brown eyes, glasses over them, and wears a black long sleeve shirt with a green long skirt.

"His name's Garfield, mom." Cassie replied, wait that's her mom?

"Oh, so this must be the young man Cassie's been telling me about." Her mom said as she shakes my hand "My name is Dr. Helen Sandmark, I work as an archaeologist, now a college professor. My little Cassie has talked a lot about you."

"Mom!" Cassie groans in embarrassment.

"Just what has she told you about me?" I nervously asked as my words of calling her hot came to mind.

"She mentioned how you ride the bus together, how you walk home from the bus and to the bus together, she mentioned how you sit and talk together on the bus, and she just loves to mention how cute you are." Helen listed off which causes both mine and Cassie's cheeks to turns pink and then bright red.

"MOM!" Cassie yelped in emabarasment. "Don't tell him that!" She pleaded.

"Oopsy." Helen replied as she giggled at us. "Sometimes I just ramble on."

"Understood, ma'am." I assured as I fought my blush.

"Say, maybe you can come by and visit sometimes." Helen offered me "Me and Cassie hadn't had a guy around the house since my divorce and you can come and hang out with us."

"That's a good idea, ma'am." I replied as I held onto the yogurt pack and make my leave "I'll see you two later."

"Did you walk here? We can walk together as soon as we get some groceries." Helen offered me again. Not only she's a rambler, but I think she just want me to hang out with them.

"I-I don't know, I am kind of in a rush." I told her, but she insist.

"But we insist. We live in the same apartment together so we can walk with each other." Helen states as I sigh that I knew I can't get out of this.

"Fine." I replied to the woman, as she smiled.

"Perfect." Cassie's mom said as I turned to follow them as they grocery shop.

"Yeah, perfect." Cassie muttered under her breath, but I heard it. Apparently she is mad about me not saying she was hot while looking her in her eyes.

"Geez, Cassie. Don't be too excited." I teased which made her snarl at me.

"Meanie." Cassie replied before she stuck her tongue out at me.

So I follow Cassie and her mom picking up some food; frozen pizzas, frozen chicken, peas, ice cream, all kinds of goods. Helen would say to me that she sometimes work at a university as a professor. It's not like I'm not interested, but she just rambles on and on about her life. I can tell that Cassie's irritated as well.

"And then I told this one student while we dig for fossils that the bones belongs to a dead cat!" Helen told as she chuckled at her story.

"Your mom's kind of a rambler." I whispered into Cassie's ear, as she buries her face with her hands.

"I know." she respond in embarrassment, as we head towards the register. Finally I can leave this place.

"I hope you found everything fine, Ms. Sandmark." A familiar voice rang out which made me very nervous. "Oh my. Hello there, Gar." She purred at me. Could this be anymore embarassing.

"Since when do you work here, Karen?" I asked the busty blond.

"I'm just covering for a friend, and I needed something to do with my time since all your sister wanted to do was watch TV and eat." Karen informed as she used her arms to press her breasts together. "If only I had some young man to hang out with."

"Do what I did. Make friends at school." I replied as my cheeks heated up. Why is this happening to me?

"Oh hello Karen, how are your course classes going?" Helen asked her, apparently they knew each other.

"Doing great Professor." Karen replied "Oh, I didn't know this little girl's your daughter. Cassie isn't it?" she asked as Cassie just gave a stern look.

"Yep, my sweet girl is best friends with this young fella." she said. Please let there be a gas leak to kill me here and now.

"That's sweet." Karen states as she winks at me, causing Cassie to narrow her eyes at me "Just place your food to the counter and I'll happily scan them for you." she told as she scan my yogurt as I payed $2.79 for the pack of yogurt. Helen and Cassie place their food on the counter as Karen scans away, as I wait for them just so I can carry their bags for them "Have a nice day and thank you for shopping." she said. Finally I can leave.

"Ready to walk with us, Garfield?" Helen asked me as I carry their groceries.

"Yeah, sure, got nothing to do." I replied as I followed the two back to our apartment building.

"So Garfield have you any plans today?" Helen asked me.

"Rose wanted me to ask my sister if she and Komi could come over." I aswered. "They owe me a dinner and they want to honor the bet."

"I'm sure that's why." Cassie mumbled to herself, but we all heard.

"Komi, is she Kori's twin sister?" Helen asked me while smiling at her daughter. Why is she smiling?

"Yes. Black hair and dark blue, almost a purple colored eyes." I replied. "I doubt Megan would mind the two coming over for dinner."

"Well maybe Cassie can come over to your place. You can invite Kori as well if you want to." Helen suggested as Cassie looked baffled.

"Um no mom, I'm sure Gar would spend dinner with-" Cassie was then interrupted by her mother.

"Oh just go with him, Cassie. I think you should go out with this handsome young man from your class." her mom told her "Besides, he's helped us out with groceries, it's the least we can repay him."

"I don't know about Kori." I objected. "She is kinda mad at me right now, and Cassie as well."

"Why would Cassie be mad at you?" Helen questioned.

"It was just a simply misunderstanding, but I sort of rectified it." I responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh Kori will definitely come. She always loves to go out and make friends, and go to invited places." Helen states as we made it to the building.

I sigh as I think about the possibilities of what will happened. "Well, maybe tomorrow Saturday. Got a lot of stuff to do." _'Like being my sister's servant.'_ I thought.

"Alright, I'll have Cassie and Kori to come by into your place tomorrow." Helen suggested.

"That'll be great, Ms. Sandmark." I say in a strained tone, but she doesn't seem to notice. Can't a guy just be alone!?

"Please Garfield, call me, Helen." Helen told the boy who nods his agreement.

"You got it, Helen." I commented as we approas their door. We sure got here fast? I gues time flies when you are having a small panic attack.

/

"I'm back, and got your yogurt." I said as I enter my home apartment.

"What took you so long?" Megan asked me as I dread "All you have to do is by some yogurt, did you get lost or something?"

"No." I asnwered. "First I ran into Rose who wanted to know if I wanted dinner tonight, and then I wound up walking with Cassie and Helen." I informed my older sister who looked at me in confusion.

"Who are all of those people, and why did the first one want to know if you wanted dinner tonight?" Megan questioned in confusion.

"Rose and her friend Komi owe me dinner and she was wondering if tonight would be a good day to do it, but I told her that I'd have to ask you first. Cassie and her mom Helen lives in the building." I informed my sister in one breath.

"Wait, so are all of these people girls?" Megan asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then you should call and invite them." she said as I was put off guard.

"B-B-But...you're here." I stammer in confusion.

"And? Whats your point there? Are you hoping to get lucky with me gone." Megan commented in a off hand manner. "Call Rose and Komi over and have your dinner."

"A-Alright." I replied, still confused.

"Are there any other girls that I should know about?" Megan questioned as she opened her yogurt.

"No, well other than Kori but she's Cassie's friend." I told her.

"Invite her as well." Megan told me.

"Also, I should mention that Karen's been flirting with me." I told her, thinking that Megan will deal with that blonde.

"Really? From what I have heard from her, you've been flirting with her. She told me how you've been starring at her chest every time you see her." Megan states as I mentally curse Karen.

"She's the one wearing such revealing clothes and being so close to me!" I argued which made my sister smirk.

"So you have been flirting with her?" Megan smirked at me.

"No!" I deny. "She's been wearing small clothes and then inviting me into her apartment to help you 'move her couch.'"

"Sure she has." Megan dismissed me. "Go call your girlfriends."

"They're not my girlfriends! They're friends who goes to my school." I said as Megan did a humming tune as she watches TV. I grumbled as I march into my room as I call Kori "Hey Kori? It's Garfield."

**/**

**Well Garfield's going to have a pizza date with his lady friends at his apartment. He will this turn out for him? Find out on the next chapter!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
